


O Corvo

by Yuu_Uchiha



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Uchiha/pseuds/Yuu_Uchiha
Summary: Tudo estava claro, leve, como as penas das asas de um corvoEle finalmente havia encontrado a paz e finalmente livre de suas amarras mundanas pode reencontra o perdão que a muito ansiava e descansar ...O Corvo voo pacificamente em direção a luz deixando para tras uma casca vazia com um sorriso terno, em sua morte ele , pela primeira vez, esteve verdadeiramente em paz





	O Corvo

Me ajude... O mundo e tão frio 

Perdido em dor e solidão minha única amiga e a kunai que afunda em minha pele, a dor me mostra que estou vivo, o calor do rastro de sangue em minha pele me lembra de minhas escolhas, o som de cada gota de meu sangue encontrando a poça que jazia no chão de meu quarto me lembrava que não poderia morrer, não tiraria esse direito de Sasuke, mesmo que fecha os olhos seja difícil devo prosseguir, mesmo que já não tenha vontade devo existir. 

" Me perdoe papai, não fui um bom filho, não pude fecha os olhos e endurecer meu coração..." 

Noite a pois noite assombrado por pesadelos vis recito meus votos de perdão talvez isso acalente minha alma despedaçada. 

" Me perdoe mamãe, não fui um bom filho, não pude cuidar de Sasuke como me pediu naquela noite..." 

Com as mãos tremulas e os nós dos dedos brancos acaricio a pele marcada de meus pulsos com a ponta afiada de minha amiga kunai, e sorrio debilmente quando vejo a linha vermelha brota de meu pulso. 

" Me perdoe Otuoto, não fui um bom irmão, lhe tirei a felicidade de uma família..." 

Noite após noite minha sanidade se quebra, dia após dia a lamina afiada de uma kunai me parece tão cativante, aos poucos perco a luz e meus dedos se mancham de vermelho vivo, fecha os olhos agora me parece tentador, já não aguento mais as lembranças de um passado marcado, seria tão fácil, afundar a lamina contaminada de veneno em meu peito e voar para longe dos pesadelos seria tão fácil e deixaria todos tão felizes, mais isso seria egoísmo, meu corpo não me pertence. 

" Me perdoe Shisui, não fui um bom primo, não pude evitar o massacre de nosso clã..." 

Poderia ter sido tão diferente? Como seria se nunca tivesse nascido? Sasuke ainda teria o papai e a mamãe? Shisui estaria vivo? Porque eu nasci? Queria poder corta minha garganta ou saltar de um precipício no mar enfestado de tubarões! Será que se morrer alguém sentiria minha falta? Será que a alguém que choraria por um assassino? A dor e tão importante ela me faz existir! Sasuke venha logo antes que tire sua vingança, afinal sou tão egoísta! 

"Me perdoem... Por ser uma maldição!" 

Com uma mascara engessada em meu rosto te enfrento uma ultima vez, como desejei e sonhei com esse momento! O ensinarei tudo que puder nessa luta, será que assim poderá me perdoa, irei parti sem deixa-lo saber da verdade obscura, cada vez que o acerto meu coração para de bate, você tem que ser mais forte otuoto, mais forte para sobreviver! Mais forte para poder reerguer nosso clã! Mais forte para não se torna como eu, tão quebrado e desesperado pela morte! 

" Me perdoe Kisame... Nunca disse que o amo!" 

Meu corpo pesava, minha visão estava nublada e em minha mente minha vida se passava, Sasuke você era minha luz naquele insano mundo corrompido por guerras e morte, seu sorriso me motivava a sorri, vê seus olhos brilhantes me fazia acorda a cada dia, sua existência era minha vida, seu riso acalentava minha alma e fazia meu coração bater, Sasuke me perdoe! Me perdoe por faze-lo sofre! Me perdoe por existir! Eu só queria ser o melhor irmão mais velho, ser seu exemplo, sorri para cada conquista, esta ao seu lado quando se formasse, vê-lo sorri ao disser que estava apaixonado, seca suas lagrimas quando cair, segura sua mão, lhe contar historias que o fariam sonhar, abraça-lo para afasta seus medos, conforta-lo e esta a seu lado, mais te afastava de mim, será que um dia poderá me perdoa ou ira me esquecer, talvez seja melhor, talvez minha lembrança deva apodrecer como meu corpo em um buraco escuro para toda eternidade, mais porque o pensamento de te deixar sozinho dói tanto, não me importo com as feridas abertas em meu corpo ou com as queimaduras de minha pele, a pior dor e a de saber que não estarei mais lá para vê-lo, não estarei lá quando se casar, não estarei lá quando tiver seus filhos, eu não estarei mais lá para você, o deixarei sozinho nesse mundo que tanto me assusta, tudo porque sou egoísta e temo meus pesadelos, mesmo que em minha mente eu repetisse como um mantra que estou fazendo o melhor para ti, o melhor para todos, eu ainda temo o que acontecera com você, Sasuke como tem tantas coisas que desejo lhe disser, como desejo lhe abraçar. 

Eu estou morrendo, mais não posso ir sem toca-lo uma ultima vez, sem pedir seu perdão, e com dor, eu me esforço para me levantar e suplica para que me perdoe só assim poderei ter paz, cada passo mais minha mente se desliga de meu corpo, cada passo minha alma se rasga lembrando do passado, passado esse que nunca mais poderei me agarra como tabua de salvação, vago para cada sorriso seu e como uma despedida toco-lhe a testa como a muito no passado fazia, um ultimo toque um pedido de perdão, forço a minha voz sair por entre meus lábios rachados e sujos de sangue... 

-Me desculpe Sasuke... Não haverá uma próxima vez! 

Sorrio sentindo minha consciência de desfazer, mau sinto o impacto de meu corpo ao chão, e por segundo consigo ver uma ultima vez o céu azul e ao longe pacifico uma ave a plainar elegante, eu nunca tinha notado como era belo o voo dos pássaros, suspiro uma ultima vez antes de me entrega a escuridão. 

"Me perdoe Papai... Nunca pude ser o shinobi o qual se orgulhasse. Me perdoe Mamãe... Nunca fui um bom filho. Me perdoe Sasuke... Nunca fui o irmão mais velho que você mereceu... Me perdoem... Por ter existido!" 

Imploro aos céus meu mantra antes de finalmente ser livre ... 

Impossível, eu estou morto, finalmente livre da maldição que era minha vida então como posso abrir os olhos e sentir mais uma vez, olho minhas mãos e noto, era o edo tensei, aquele maldito jutsu... depois de consegui recupera o controle de minha vontade e parei Kabuto pode me encontra com você outra vez, Sasuke, obrigada por me permiti luta ao seu lado mesmo tendo feito o que fiz, mais agora parece que devo ir, uma despedida eterna agora, todo nossas testas para que possa grava cada detalhe de seu rosto em minhas memorias e digo o que sempre quis lhe disser 

"Você não tem que me perdoar. Não importa o que aconteça com você de agora em diante, eu sempre vou te amar."


End file.
